rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Garlan Dayne
King Garlan I, also called the Young Bear, is the second King of Burthorpe (first of his own bloodline), Margrave of Wulfsberg, and the Lord Great Chamberlain of the Empire in Asgarnia. Having been brought up from a minor background, he rose to prominence in the court of Asgarnia as the King's squire, undertaking a quest to forge the sword Lightfire. During the reign of King Varis II, he was bestowed with the Principality of Burthorpe, enacting many reforms. He later became the King of Burthorpe upon the accession of Empress Quinn of Asgarnia. Personality Garlan is a bright and optimistic young man. Although hardened by an early experience to battle, he still possesses the competence to inspire devotion. When met with difficulty, he carefully listens to the advise of others and weighs the decisions carefully. One might find that he is hesitant to perform his duties as Prince, but as he is still young, most hard decisions leave him feeling hopeless. He is always restored in faith by his close friends. Although he comes from Kandarin, Garlan is very loyal to Asgarnia and since becoming the Prince of Burthorpe, he strives to maintain great relations with his people. Garlan's resourcefulness in combat earned him the nickname, Young Bear, in honor of his grandfather Jaxon Dayne who was referred to as Old Bear. Although never formally given an education, Garlan did have several tutors growing up, most of which could not remain in Daynton for long and were only hired temporarily. He studied alongside his siblings, gaining a basic understanding of literature, science, and military history, which would help him adjust to ruling in the future. He has acquired a taste for knowledge and enjoys debate and discussion among his peers. Appearance Clothing Before becoming Prince, Garlan mostly wore cheaper clothing, his most reliable garment being an iron chainbody he bought in Misthalin. After becoming the Prince, he was given fancier clothes and armor. Although he has many different elegant fashions for royal occasion, Garlan prefers to don his Imperial Guard uniform. Bodily His hair is a mahogany brown and his eyes almost resemble his hair, but much darker. He possesses a scar on his left arm and cheek from a fight with Kinshra soldiers in Misthalin. Abilities Swordsmanship Garlan is a very ardent swordsman, having been trained in Falador at the order of King James. He was instructed and trained by the White Knights as well as various tutors having visited the kingdom. He enjoys sparring in order to gain more effective skills and to sharpen his wits. Since the attack on the Void Conclave by a Pest Queen, Garlan's swordsmanship has improved significantly. Marksmanship Although he would hardly be seen wielding a bow, he possesses great short distance range, preferring to use a crossbow if the situation arises. Dayne Magic Garlan has only ever attempted to perform the Dayne family magic at a younger age, hardly developing a knack for it. Though he does know a few basic spells, he hopes to read more spell tomes and improve himself in the near future. Affiliations Royalty King James of Asgarnia - Served under King James as his squire. Tasked to forge the family sword of House Grey, Lightfire. Remained on good terms throughout the rest of James' life until his death. King Varis II - Invested as the Prince of Burthorpe by King Varis. The two have a good relationship as a loyal subject of the King. Supported the abolition of the absolute monarchy. Garlan favored most of the King's policies and developed close ties in a father-son relationship. Empress Quinn - Often views Quinn as a sibling, given his close relationship with Varis II. After defending her during the Void Knight Conclave, he was awarded kingship, to which he declared he'd be indebted to her for life. Prince Edward - The two are close pals with a sibling like relationship. Edward and Garlan can hold conversations at length about politics. Friends Sasha Grey - the wealthy heiress of House Grey. They hold some affection for one another, yet remain close friends. Acquaintances Sasha Anjel - Sasha became an acquaintance to Garlan and traveling companions for his quest to forge Lightfire. Sasha gathered much of the materials needed to complete the sword and had it enchanted at the Wizards Tower. Brother Luka - a monk Garlan saved on his quest to forge Lightfire. Luka provided shelter at the monastery for Garlan and company, later traveling with him to Varrock and then Paterdomus. Although only companions for a brief while, Garlan furthered his faith in Saradomin from their talks. Malachai Vahar - The two were traveling companions briefly and Malachai became an acquaintance to Garlan. After his departure from the Wizards Tower, they went their seperate ways. Biography Early Life Born and raised in northern Kandarin and unlikely to inherit his family's estates, Garlan moved to Asgarnia as a boy in order to take a path towards knighthood. His standing among nobility was quite low and it was unexpected that King James of Asgarnia would take him on as a squire. He distinguished himself first by going on a quest for the King, in which he tasked Ace Tyrelen with providing the sword, continuing to the Saradominist temple of Paterdomus where the greatsword was blessed by the monks. Rather than returning to Asgarnia, he stretched the journey farther alongside Sasha Anjel in order to enchant the weapon at the Wizards Tower in southern Misthalin. Returning to Falador with Lightfire, Garlan and company were rewarded with the admiration of the Asgarnian court and the King himself. They received money from the Crown and their story abroad became gossip throughout Falador. Garlan later became the Prince of Burthorpe after the treasonous act of the former Prince and Garlan's maternal uncle, Sael Caspar. Sael captured a Kharidian prince and two citizens of Al Kharid, executing them as heretics in Burthorpe with the Imperial Guard obeying him after he placed his allies within their ranks. He was killed by Commander Vel of the Royal Army publically after burning Prince Saareo Vahar at the stake. This strained relations with Al Kharid and Garlan was left the principality as the only male heir nearest in relation to Sael. Prince of Burthorpe Inheriting the principality, Garlan was invested by King Varis II at the White Castle, gaining the respect and admiration of the King. He made his journey north to Burthorpe, remaining in Taverley for two days as a stranger in order to learn more about his new home from the people themselves. This was when he met Sasha Grey, the two immediately forming a friendship. Once he deemed the time right to head to the Keep, he halted along the way to discipline rebellious soldiers of the Imperial Guard, sending a message through the ranks that discipline was to be adhered to. Many officers which were allied with Sael now deserted the Guard. Garlan took the task upon himself at the advise of his councilors to reshape the Imperial Guard and restore order. Shortly after Garlan had been reforming Burthorpe with his advisers, a blood plague broke out among the populace, eventually leading to a small famine. It wasn't long before rumors circulated that the plague was a repercussion for the acts of Prince Sael. King Varis had received news of the plague and ordered that the town be quarantined by druids and holy priests. He also sent Garlan potions to keep him safe from the plague's wrath and wished him well. Garlan began to recluse himself inside the Keep, rumored to be squatting on riches while the people starved and demanded freedom from the area. In reality, he was locked away with his councilors, preparing a document that would serve them well once the plague had ended. Unrest began to occur among the populace and Garlan bought his time by ordering the Imperial Guard to protect the Keep while the Royal Army restored order around the city. The plague drew to a close after a lengthy month which amounted the deaths of a few hundred. It traveled as far as Falador, where disgruntled drunkards from Burthorpe had escaped and headed to the White City for drinks. It would take a few lives in Falador before ending as well. Garlan finally emerged from the Keep in a secret journey to one of the King's manors where he revealed the second Constitution of Burthorpe and his first decree, ordering in emergency that agricultural reforms take place. Sheep, cattle, and large amounts of grain were brought from the rest of Asgarnia and allied nations, allowing the food storage and livestock to be given relief. He disbanded merchant guilds, banned exporting, and ultimately allowed a quarter of the Imperial Guard to be decommissioned in order to further cultivate the land. Upon gaining stability in the principality once more, the Guard would return to their posts and resume training. The King signed both documents, allowing them to be placed into effect immediately. At this very meeting, Varis II invited the Lord Proprietor of Ashdale to meet Garlan, and he informed the two that he was beginning to prepare a campaign to strengthen the Kingdom of Asgarnia. Sadly, the King fell ill quickly some few weeks later, and the information revealed at the former meeting was kept between Garlan and Angus MacPhearson. Garlan visited the King while he was ill, speaking about the future of Asgarnia should he die. Varis declared that he intended to name Garlan the King of Burthorpe before he died, and once the two had finished speaking, he even referred to Garlan as "son". Attack on the Void Conclave The new Commodore of the Void Knight Order, Commodore Aldrick, invited many different lords, ladies, and royalty, from across Gielinor in order to discuss a new Pest threat upsetting the balance of the realm. Varis II agreed to send Garlan as a mediator for the Crown, yet he was followed by the newly-crowned Empress Quinn and Prince Edmund of Asgarnia. They were met upon unboarding their ship by Commander Hunt and an escort of armed Void Knights. Garlan immediately observed the disrepair of the island and vowed to change that about the Outpost, as well as provide food. He set out for the Outpost in the hopes of serving the Void Knights Order, as it had once been a dream of his to do so. As they walked through the Outpost, it was quite awkward for Garlan while the Kharidians were present. Emira Keerah and her consort, Lord Kharron, were present at the Conclave. Before the reign of Garlan in Burthorpe, his uncle Sael had executed Keerah's brother, Prince Saareo, the repercussion of this being a blood plague in Burthorpe. Garlan was not aware that the plague was the Kharidians doing, but he was aware of the animosity felt between Asgarnians and Kharidians, noting their attitudes. Ignoring the rivalry, Garlan listened to Commodore Aldrick introducing the island and the Order, seeking some sort of sympathy as the atmosphere felt. It was a strange and troublesome occurrence when the office of the Commodore suddenly shook violently and burst into two halves before a portal from the void opened and allowed large swathes of shifters to surface onto the outpost. Garlan was shielding himself from the debris, though his thoughts rested on the Empress as he shouted for Edmund to get her to safety. He decisively stepped into the fight alongside the Void Knights, killing three shifters and even preventing one from attacking Keerah Vahar. As the Knights defended the group and ordered everyone to be taken to a ship, Garlan kept himself to the rear of the group, fending off shifters from attacking as they made their way to the docks. Angus MacPhearson, the Lord of Ashdale, had a large man o' war prepared to take them on a journey to safety. All of the nobility of Kharidia and Asgarnia huddled into a rowboat and Garlan watched the island grow smaller and smaller as they sailed away. On the ship, Keerah thanked Garlan for saving her life, yet his mind was on the entire situation at hand. The Pest Queen had emerged from the portal after the man o' war of Ashdale bombarded the island, missing many of the pests in the process, but still doing some damage. Garlan sailed with the Empress to Ashdale until the three, Quinn, Edmund, and Garlan, each made it back safely to Asgarnia. King of Burthorpe TBACategory:Asgarnia Category:Noble Category:Humans Category:Saradominist Category:Male